Three Days with Maggie
Three Days with Maggie is the sixth story in the Tucker's Wand series, the first story to focus primarily on Maggie Yen rather than Tucker Holmes. Summary Tucker Holmes is going away with Haley Leone for the weekend so Maggie Yen gets to borrow the Wand of Kronos. The first day she goes to work at Persephone's Books, first tormenting the cleaning staff and then shutting up Calista Suvari when she tried to undermine Maggie, who was placed in charge by Tucker and Jamie while they were away. Later on, Jamie comes in and after closing Maggie pranks everyone, exposing them all to each other. Saturday Maggie goes to an arranged photo shoot with Charlene Masters for a purse ad in a magazine at Bean There, meeting Cindy Vu as well. After the shoot Madison Yen and two of her friends showed up and mocked her, prompting Maggie to stop time and punish them as well as Charlene for being difficult. Maggie then fooled around with a frozen Cindy before placing Madison and her friends naked in the window and leaving. Hours later Maggie picked up Madison who tried to brush off the whole incident, insulting Maggie even more. Come Sunday Maggie fooled around with a frozen Brooke Li before going to prank both Madison and Connie Soyer, getting more blackmail photos in the process. Maggie also stole a ticket to a Hollywood party at the Soft Blue Loft Inn and after returning Brooke home headed to it, trying to get photos of movie stars. Maggie was about to be kicked out when she froze time and had her fun, even having a fake dinner with Kayley Wu. Come Monday Tucker returned, pleased that Maggie had brought back a Jessica Alfa mannequin from the coffee shop while there on Saturday. Appearing Drake Bell.jpg|Tucker Holmes (Drake Bell)|link=Tucker Holmes Yin Chang 18.jpg|Maggie Yen (Yin Chang)|link=Maggie Yen Gloria Garayua.jpg|Carla Soto (Gloria Garayua)|link=Carla Soto Justina Machado.jpg|Rita Ortega (Justina Machado)|link=Rita Ortega Carlos Mencia.jpg|Jose Castillo (Carlos Mencia)|link=Jose Castillo Ming-Na Wen 3.jpg|Gloria Wong (Ming Na Wen)|link=Gloria Wong Brooklyn Decker 3.jpg|Calista Suvari (Brooklyn Decker)|link=Calista Suvari Lindsey Shaw 2.jpg|Faith Drummond (Lindsey Shaw)|link=Faith Drummond Melissa Rauch 2.jpg|Joy Kent (Melissa Rauch)|link=Joy Kent Kendra James 11.jpg|Jamie Mosley (Kendra James)|link=Jamie Mosley Marion Cotillard.jpg|Charlene Masters (Marion Cotillard)|link=Charlene Masters Jenny Chu.jpg|Cindy Vu (Jenny Chu)|link=Cindy Vu Julia Ling 5.jpg|Madison Yen (Julia Ling)|link=Madison Yen Amber Tamblyn.jpg|Connie Soyer (Amber Tamblyn)|link=Connie Soyer Kristen Wiig.jpg|Belinda Frazier (Kristen Wiig)|link=Belinda Frazier Lee Hyori 2.jpg|Brooke Li (Lee Hyori)|link=Brooke Li Claire Coffee 3.jpg|Regina Brennan (Claire Coffee)|link=Regina Brennan Vida Guerra.jpg|Patricia Alverez (Vida Guerra)|link=Patricia Alverez Maggie Grace.jpg|Alyson Winters (Maggie Grace)|link=Alyson Winters Kate Beckinsale.jpg|Kathy Beckinstaff (Kate Beckinsale)|link=Kathy Beckinstaff Megan Fox.jpg|Megan Wolff (Megan Fox)|link=Megan Wolff Kelly Hu 3.jpg|Kayley Wu (Kelly Hu)|link=Kayley Wu Beth Riesgraf.jpg|Whitney Boyler (Beth Riesgraf)|link=Whitney Boyler Trivia * The story features the first appearance of Tucker and Maggie's Mitsubishi Lancer, based on a car Zero owned. * Blackmail photos originally obtained in A Gift from Kronos are mentioned and considered null and void in this story, though new ones are acquired. * The mannequin from Bean There is later given to Haley and finally Kayla LeFer. Category:Stories Category:Tucker's Wand